


Venomous

by AgentKitsune



Series: Stories from the League [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Emotional Love, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Multi, characters will be added, pairings will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKitsune/pseuds/AgentKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This was the third- no, fourth time Vayne had spotted the unfamiliar Champion..."</i>
</p><p>When Vayne's interest in Cassiopeia began, she realized there was far more going on than she could have imagined.</p><p>Thresh never knew Elise was keeping such company... and that an invitation would soon be extended.</p><p> </p><p>(Considered completed due to drabble-status, but will be added to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written when Lucian was just announced, before we knew his lore. Even then, both Rekin and I think he and Vayne would be partners in hunting.

                This was the third- no, fourth time Vayne had spotted the unfamiliar Champion. The woman tended to stay away from the clusters of others in the common areas. There were only two Vayne had seen approach her. One was Katarina, often in her usual appearance, or the one with white hair. Vayne gave the mercenary a careful look-over, an old habit left from encounters on the field. Whenever Katarina spoke to the woman, it ranged from either relaxed and friendly, to something more stiff and unsure. The second figure Vayne didn't know by name- a man wearing a trailing cloak. He stood stiffly in the presence of both girls, and always bowed whenever he departed.

                Despite the mystery around the trio, all of Vayne's attention kept coming back to the unnamed female. There had been times she sensed a pulse in the air, the scent of dark magic threatening to creep forwards. In most cases, that would be enough for her to place the stranger firmly on her bad side. The magic, however, seemed a little different. Not at all like Elise's, Hecarim's, or Thresh's- just to name a few on her list. It was still a far cry from Lux's, or Sona's -that dear little Maven had been around Hecarim again, hmm- but landed somewhere in the middle.

                After debating asking someone, then deciding against it, Vayne continued her careful vigil. After checking a few charts, she realized this woman must be wearing a 'skin'; one of the appearances a Summoner might ask them to take, and were made accessible to them outside of the battles. Vayne herself favored several of hers. At the time, she found the Vindicator appearance quite suited for her deep thoughts and running observation.

                Sitting at a table outside one of the common areas, she had her elbows on the table, chin on her clasped hands. The lenses of her glasses glinted, hiding her eyes much how her usual goggles did. Apart from a passing nod, most Champions didn't pay her any mind. It was too bad Lucian wasn't here yet. She enjoyed a good brooding partner.

                Now, now, she couldn't get distracted. Crossing one leg over the other, Vayne squinted at her target. She was in the same rocky area as always. Only visible from the waist up, she was leaning back with her elbows braced on the smooth stone, lounging. The western hat was tipped down, shadowing her face, but she always tapped the brim up whenever someone spoke to her. Apart from Katarina and the unknown man, everyone flinched when she did that. The dress she wore was rather fetching, one had to admit. Something about the single ruffle of crinoline-like lace along the collar, giving a little glimpse of the top of her chest, made a tempting line to look at.

                What had really spurred on Vayne’s interest was a moment she had witnessed on her second spotting of the western woman. When Katarina had been talking to her, the girl had hopped down the small rise to be more level with her conversation partner. The two chatted for a bit, before Katarina said something that made them both laugh. The mercenary had proceeded to do some sort of little dance, perhaps the topic of their conversation. The unknown woman’s red-painted lips went up in a wide smile, and she seemed to stand up. She was a little higher than she was when lounging.

                As a fighter, Vayne very much appreciated smooth movements. It was how she stayed untouched for such long spans of time in battle. She could tuck and roll out of the way of attacks. Urged on by the right Summoner, she could tumble, turn, draw and release- constantly be on the move as she provided a counter-attack. That was why she found herself staring when the woman lifted both arms, dancing in response to Katarina. Her hips swished from side to side –were there more layers of crinoline at the hem of the dress?- before she brought her arms above her head. The roll of movement that went down her body was like a wave; collarbone to ribcage to stomach.

                Vayne was hardly going to admit she had a schoolgirl crush. Don’t be silly now- she didn’t even know the other’s name! On the other hand, if she could convince herself to approach the woman to ask, well. It would make much more sense then. She should find out before Lucian arrived. He’d never let her live it down, otherwise.


End file.
